


It’s Where?

by OnTheRideToHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, Bad Jokes, Dean Winchester Has Anger Issues, Dean’s Car, From my headcanons, Gen, Honestly Dean could you complain any louder?, I'm Bad At Tagging, Siblings, Slightly My AU, Takes place in late season 8, now i’m just sad, sam is annoyed, this is short, three pages is 300 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25656325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheRideToHell/pseuds/OnTheRideToHell
Summary: Dean struggles to understand why his car is gone — even though Sam told him it’s at the shop.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, that’s it - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	It’s Where?

His mouth was a gap when he first arrived back at the bunker. Dean had gone out only an hour ago with Kevin - they were looking for some materials for the broken pipe in the garage. “Fuck man,” He mumbled to himself, wiping his hands on his jacket. There was a loud ‘ow’ from the other end before a head popped up.

Sam rubbed his forehead as he walked toward his brother, noticing the wide-eye stare he was giving. “What?” He asked with a snort - it was too obvious that something seemed up. Simply sighing Dean presses one hand to eyes and drug them down slowly, in one strange movement he glared.

”What is it?” He asked again, brushing his bangs back.

”Where’s Baby?”

A staggering silence filled the remaining space between the siblings - it probably wasn’t going to be broken soon. Looking at his hands, the taller of the two made no subtle comment within the minute time-slot. Dean just waved his fist in the air, before pushing it into Sam’s chest. “Tell me where my damn car is,”

Laughter escaped Sam’s lips as he pushed Dean’s fist down from himself. “Relax dude. It’s just at the repair shop down the street from here,”

Here came the walk away, followed by an inhale - that look of irritation already spreading along his face and body. “Why is it at a repair shop?”

Sam raised an eyebrow before making a gesture. “Getting tuned up?”

”Just promise me you’ll get it back as soon as it’s finished up,”

”I will, you just need to calm down Dean,”

Turning around the older brother strolled away from the situation, shaking his head as he made his way to the exit. “And Sammy, you better not be lying to me!” Dean hollered. His brother just flipped him off and started making his way back to the library in the bunker.


End file.
